Aren Mopyr
Appearance Aren was built for battle, tall and broad, with a wide, square-jawed face. He keeps his curls in place with a product made from the secretion of the snails his family trades in. His beard is unkempt, and his moustache is similarly waxed. He is rarely seen outside his gilded armour, his helmet shaped to look like a demon from myth. Biography Aren Mopyr was born into strife. Just hours after his birth, his mother and father and a large swathe of the Mopyr Household was murdered in a plot orchestrated by his Father’s brother, Ilarrio. Illario spared the boy, seeking to use him as a puppet while he himself pulled the strings. He installed his own men in the Mopyr manse, took full control of the accounts, and appointed himself Aren’s regent. This was the life he knew, though he had no idea he was being used. The story he was told was that his parents had their lives cut short by a sickness, and so Aren grew seeing his Uncle as a father figure. Illario instilled in Aren a trust, he nurtured the boy with a fabricated love. Illario pushed the boy to train with weapons, to learn strategy and warfare. He paid for the best tutors in the art, seeking to use Aren as his hammer against House Mopyr’s enemies without having to bloody his own hands. Aren took to battle as if he had been born to it, unbeknownst to him he had been. He proved himself in skirmishes across Essos, mainly dealing with roving khalasars. He kept the braids of each Khal he killed, and tied them to the armour of his warhorse. The men who followed him did the same. Some say the trail grew so long his host could be heard from a mile and a half away. At twenty one he had taken more of a role at balancing the accounts. Meanwhile, Illario began to sow the seed of mistrust in Aren toward the other Tyroshi families. Aren despised being stationary. He preferred the open landscape, the honesty of battle. The Game irritated him. As such, when he spent long periods of time in Tyrosh, he grew angry. In 268 Aren learned the true circumstance of his parents demise through the aid of a Red Priestess and the visions she conjured in her flames. Reeling from the revelation that those he had grown up with had a hand in the murder of his Mother and Father, Aren gathered the men he had ridden to battle with over the years and carved red horror through the Mopyr Manse. The slaughter he brought there that evening would come to be known in the city as the Night of Knives, as the killing spread to the streets, Aren cleared Mopyr-owned businesses of his Uncle’s people. Illario he saved for last. He had the man tied to a stake, lashed with a steel tipped whip, and burned in the Red Priestess’ pyre. He took her into his household after that, and she became a close advisor. A year later, still furious he’d allowed himself to be controlled, Aren threw his lot in with the Targaryen’s War of the Red Rhoyne. This is where he received the Valyrian steel sword, Devotion. Now, with recent events, Aren has been prompted to return to Tyrosh after a long excursion across Essos. He approaches the city as we speak. Timeline 240AC - Born 257AC - Begins leading parties to upset Khalasars, learning warfare and studying siegecraft. 268 AC - Learns of his Uncle’s deception, gathers his men and orchestrates the Night of Knives 269AC - Follows the Targaryens into war 281AC - Returns to Tyrosh after years away from the city Category:House Mopyr Category:Tyroshi Category:Magister Category:Essosi